CJ Fangz & Ash Christako's Adventures
by AvengerByDeath
Summary: CJ and Ash meeting the Avengers and an unexpected war pops up! Dang Loki! CJ Fangz is able to transform into anything canine and herself, also she can have anything gadgety appear in her hand the second she thinks of it. Ash can control the dead and turn into anything feline and herself. READ MEH TO FIND OUT MORE!


CJ FANGZ AND ASH IN THE ADVENTURES OF SUPERHERO LIVES

By: Claudia and Abigail

Interviewing is a lot of work

CJ FANGZ'S POINT OF VIEW

I think we shouldn't do this, but I guess we can. I hope we don't screw this up. This new job might not work out. I sure hope it does. We might embarrass ourselves in front of all of the Avengers. Let's go before we're late!

At last we're here and we finally can meet all, I repeat, all of the Avengers. Thanks Mr. Jamemason. I like the way you think. Now watch me speed through this like a freakin' rocket. JJJ is feeling good today, and I can't let him down. This may be the only chance I get for a job in New York City, where all of the Avengers live. How are you feeling about this new job Ash? Yes, no, kind of, maybe? She had said that she was nervous as crap. I didn't blame her. She did look kind of nervous. I'm going to interview Thor now. Oh God, wish me luck. I had tons of questions to ask, but I only needed to ask a few. [Stop laughing Ash]. She's kind of getting on my nerves. Haven't you noticed lately. It has been a while since the last time I talked to my folks. I'm kind of getting homesick, but I know things will get better. During the interview, I was so embarrassed by Thor that I walked out of the room. [I think Ash has a crush on Thor, but it's her opinion]. She keeps staring at him like he was her puppy dog and decided to give him a treat. That's the end of my chapter... for now. Oh, Ash is going next. Remember, she has a crush on Thor. See you later, dudes and dudettes.

Interviewing is okay

ASH'S POINT OF VIEW

So, CJ was LYING when she said I had a crush on Thor. It's HER that likes him. [Hey! Don't take the mic! It's my turn! You can't deny that you love Thor.] Sorry, she took the mic. It's hard interviewing these guys, though!

"So, Thor, why did you join the Avengers?" I asked.

"When Loki attacked Midgard, the Avengers defeated him. They are smart and strong. I believe that I owe this team my life, so I fight for Midgard alongside my fellow teammates," Thor aswered. I was confused. GOD SPEAK ENGISH! Oh, now I get it.

"Cool," CJ smiled. Then she turned to me and whispered, "What's a Loki?"

I pulled her over. "Loki is the god of mischief and Thor's bro. Lil bro."

"Oh, okay," we walked back over to a confused Thor.

"Sorry, dude," I said. "Issues."

"'Tis okay, maiden," Thor replied.

"Oh yeah, I'm CJ, this is Ash," CJ introduced.

"Okay... So, is it better being an Avenger? Or would you rather be on SHIELD?" CJ asked.

"I definetly prefer The Avengers. They understand that I need to go to Asgard many times a month," Thor answered.

"Cool," I forced a smile onto my face. "One more question, who's the best teammate on The Avengers?"

"Oh, well, I could not tell you. Maybe Captain Rogers. Yes, that is correct," Thor thought to himself.

"Okay. Do you know why?" CJ stole the words right out of my mouth.

"He is a faithful teammate. He would give his life for this team and the world. Steve is also a good friend," Thor answered.

"That's the last question. Right, CJ?" she nodded. "You can go now. Bring in Mr. Tony Stark."

Thor nodded and was about to leave when I remembered something really embarrassing about CJ.

"WAIT!" I called. "CJ has a question to ask. Right?" CJ blushed a deep shade of red and I smiled.

"No, nothing at all," CJ said, still blushing.

"Really? 'Cause you said that-" she slapped her hand over my mouth and finished for me.

"-we're gonna be late if we don't get going," she finished. Thor didn't move.

"Tell me," he ordered.

"I don't have anything to tell," CJ walked out of the room and I fell out of my seat laughing.

"What is going on?!" Thor exclaimed.

"I was just messing with her," I laughed. "You can go. Don't forget to get Stark."

Thor left and CJ came out of the corner.

"You're so mean," she pouted.

"Well, you better get that blush under control. Stark's up next."

So, when Stark came in CJ immediately was at peace. She was good at faking these things out. I, on the other hand, was faking smiles and laughing at nonsense jokes. I felt bad for CJ, though. I took it too far. I know I did. I'll apologize later. Now, CJ's antsy and I can't tell you about this part. She is excited. Peace out, brotatos! [Pickle flavoured Shcist that looks like a banana on a stick Batman CJ! Give me a sec to say bye!]

CJ FANGZ Point Of View

"We need to go to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier to do some interviews on some heros and villians," I said. Hey Ash who do you want to interview?

"I want to interview Tony Stark AKA Iron Man."

"Well I want to interview the Captain America's sidekick during the war against Red Skull, Bucky Barnes AKA The Winter Soldier."

"That's a cool idea." Ash said as she walked towards the cell Loki was in and smiled. At or as you would say on the helicarrier, I was just hanging out with Bucky and I kind of have a crush on him so my stomach was in knots. I didn't know what to say or do. I just feel a future between us two 20 year old and a 100 year old man, even though he looks 20, I still like him a lot. Hi Ash what's up? What have you got about Stark?

He's like a playboy and he likes to drink a lot. He's nice but very very sarcastic.

Cool. I want to talk to Bucky and ask him out maybe.

"ARE YOU NUTS? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" said Ash as her elbow was in her drink. (Don't worry it's not liquor)

ASH'S Point Of View

Okay, so CJ is crazy. Bucky is way outta her league. So, Loki is a jerk by the way. He's a total Asgardian Nutjob for the lack of better terms. [NICK! LOKI'S THREATENING ME!] Yeah, that's right, Lolki. I'm telling on you.

"TATTLETALE!" Loki whined.

"ASGARDIAN NUTJOB!" I threw back.

"DARE THREATEN MY BROTHER?!" Thor cried. I rolled my eyes and CJ was about to die with laughter.

"Shut up, CJ," I glared at her. She continued to laugh. I pushed her out of her seat and she was embarrassed in front of Bucky.

"I'm not scared of you Thor. Nor you Lolki," I teased. Both rolled their eyes simultaneously, which I found very amusing. "You guys act like brothers. Don't deny it."

"NO WE DON'T!" they both yelled together. I laughed and turned to CJ. Thor argued with Nick just for the sake of arguing. Very much Thor like.

"You're super mean," CJ glared at me. I smiled and bucky also smiled.

"You're kinda cute when you're embarrassed," Bucky smirked at her. She blushed harder but smiled.

"Thanks. Um... where be Loki?" CJ pointed to the empty cage. I looked around.

"Shit," CJ and I cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" Cap yelled.

"Whatever," we both fired up our powers. I had the power to turn into anything feline and control the dead. (Awesome! I know right?) CJ could turn into anything canine (K-9) and anything gadgety into her hand at any moment in time. (YEAH! BOY!)

I ran down the corridor and saw Hawkeye, a treasure member turned evil by the Nutjob Loki. I rose Teddy Rosevelt as a skeleton and protected me as I turned into a lion. I saw CJ turn into a wolf and growl a bit at Loki, who she had found. I pounced at the god and he fell over by the force. I held him down and growled and roared a bit in his face and he kind of whimpered. CJ took my place as I raced to go get Nick Fury. I found him and he ran with me to the cell hold. I found Thor in a cell, CJ bleeding and knocked out by the wall, and Coulson dead. I speeded over to Agent Phil and turned human. I pulled out a First Aid kit and tended his wounds gently. I saw a Loki shaped hole in the wall and a flaming gun in Phil's lap. I pulled it off (it was heavy) and allowed the healers to heal them. I ran over to CJ.

"CJ...CJ! Please! Get up! Loki's escaping! I trust you to heal! I do I do!" I yelled, shaking her wolf body. She stirred and looked up with a whimper. I promised to come back for her and ran after the God of Mischief.


End file.
